


Addict

by curiously_me



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Humor, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-21
Updated: 2010-03-21
Packaged: 2017-10-10 06:43:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/96767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiously_me/pseuds/curiously_me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's an addict and all Dean wants is to help him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Addict

"Come on, Sam!"

The sounds of someone scrambling around the kitchen table reached Castiel's ears.

"Seriously man, this isn't even funny. You promised you were going to stop and now I come down here to find you guzzling cup after cup of this crap!"

Castiel sat up, probably much faster than he should have, judging from the way the room tilted around him. It didn't matter that he hadn't fullu recovered from Famine's powers, not if Sam had resorted to drinking demon blood again.

"Sam! Do not make me come over there and beat your ass! Give me the cup and noboby gets hurt, understand?"

Castiel forced himself to stand and stumbled towards the kitchen. He may not be 100%, but he could certainly restrain Samuel long enough for Dean to get him back into the panic room.

"Nuh-uh, Dean," Sam moaned, "You should have gotten up earlier, I might have shared with you."

Castiel's feathers fluffed angrily as his wings fluttered behind him, like an angry cat's twitching tail. Sam was propositioning his charge, tempting Dean with all the power demon blood could grant. Castiel would not allow this travesty to continue one more moment! He stepped into the kitchen, hand raised to stop Sam, forcibly if necessary... and stopped and stared.

Sam was up against the kitchen counter and Dean was pressing him back hard, one arm reaching up for...

"Dean, if you wanted coffee that badly, maybe you should just ask."

Castiel huffed loudly, drawing the brothers' attention. "The two of you are quite insane. Has no one informed you of this before?" he asked.

The Winchester brothers burst into laughter, doubling over with the force of their gaffaws. Tears streamed down their faces and just when it seemed they'd gain control and be able to stop, one of them would look at Castiel's face and they would start laughing all over again.

It took many minutes, but once they were able to stop laughing at whatever it was he'd said, Dean threw an arm around Cas' shoulders, steering him towards the door.

"C'mon Cas, let's go get some real coffee."

Sam watched as Dean led his angel outside to the Impala. He wondered if he should've told Dean there was more coffee in the house, then thought better of it; Cas' face, when they ordered at the cafe, would be priceless. Castiel was still learning the intricacies of the English language and Dean was about to introduce him to a grande, no-whip, extra syrup, quad-shot, latte.

Yep, way too funny for words.

* * *

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> **Author's note:** My attempt at humor, forgive me, please. I wrote this while I was de-caffeinated and starving for some espresso. **Creative Work of the Day for Wednesday, March 21, 2010.  
> **


End file.
